mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MlNlCUPCAKE/Regarding the chat moderator poll
So if you remember the chat moderator community vote we did awhile ago (see here if you haven't) staff decided to let the community decide who should be our new chat moderator. But something that's bothered me was that during and after the vote, there was jealousy, anger, and more floating around, because users didn't get nominated, and then complaints all around. Staff have discussed this and told users several times to calm down from the vote. But seriously, can we listen? Yes, I understand you're speaking your opinions when it comes to the thread, but it is in the past now. You don't always have to hold on to it. I understand the jealousy and sadness and anger. But always getting upset about it isn't worth it. I don't want to seem insensitive here, but remember the poll is over and please don't hold on to it so much. Respect the winning nominee too. We don't want blame or drama going around. -Mlnl (talk) 02:31, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Staff Thoughts If you're staff and can't edit, message an admin or me and I will add your message, thank you! Also sign your signature! * It was a dang vote! Calm the heck down people, the poll is over! Respect the winner as Mini said and don't argue; The past is in the past! Just let it go already. (No pun intended.) - Tung * The vote was also a need, we had a dire need for staff on the wiki, and we wanted to let the community have a say as well, and not just make it a fast staff-based thing. This was the first time we let the community help us in a staff position like this, too. --The Cute Zoot~! ♥ (talk) 02:35, March 5, 2016 (UTC) * Remember, it's just a vote. If you don't win, don't complain! We needed staff, too. 02:45, March 5, 2016 (UTC) *Sadly, it's true. Users CAN feel negative sensations, ESPECIALLY if the community poll is too attention causing. But seriously, it's just a community vote, calm down! If you think a community vote is what makes promotions special, then so be it. Now call me insensitive, but it was just a small test to see how our community would react and who would be right for the job, not for the winner to get excessive attention and pride and for the other users to feel down, but for a small example. I rest my case. - Howdy there, you'll never know! (talk) 03:07, March 5, 2016 (UTC) *I agree, but envy is okay but it CAN get out of hand. The only thing I suggest is we do a more subtle thing like a staff chat or something, so users don't feel left out with a big noticeable vote. I'm sorry if I upset anyone in the vote, but I hope everyone will rise to the top one day! - Sprinkles257 (talk) 09:31, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts